Bloody Hell
by Yuki Shuhime
Summary: Une nuit à Venise après la fuite d'Harry lors de la bataille finale de Poudlard.


**Titre : Bloody Hell**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime **

**Type : OS**

**Univers : CrossOver HP/Twilight**

**Rated : M**

**Couple : Edward/Harry **

**Résumé : Une nuit à Venise après la fuite d'Harry lors de la bataille finale de Poudlard. **

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR et SM ^^**

**Note : je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Tania-Sama, ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick, et ma fan numéro un, Rosie74. **

**Note : Cadeau pour Luchun**

* * *

><p>L'obscurité rassurante d'une nuit sans lune envahissait chaque recoin de la ville endormie. Les rares promeneurs solitaires arpentaient les rues vides bordant les canaux. L'air était lourd et la chaleur moite recouvrait Venise comme une chape. Le temps était à l'orage et déjà des éclairs vifs zébraient le ciel.<p>

Une silhouette se tenait droite, le regard face à l'horizon comme perdu dans un monde brumeux. Son visage barré de plaies et de cicatrices brillait à chaque arc électrique qui illuminait le ciel. Ses yeux d'émeraude étaient froids, vides comme si son âme avait abandonné là son enveloppe charnelle.

Il restait immobile face à l'immensité de l'univers et ne bougea pas alors que le tonnerre grondait, annonciateur d'une longue averse. Au loin, tapie dans l'ombre, une autre silhouette l'observait en silence. Le jeune homme brun ne semblait pas sentir le regard qui lui brûlait le dos et lorsque la pluie commença à tomber, les perles d'eau se mêlèrent aux larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Le jeune Harry Potter, meurtri et épuisé, s'abandonna à son chagrin. C'était donc ça la vérité, celle qui se cachait derrière la prophétie, celle qu'il avait toujours cherchée. Il aurait dû mourir pour vaincre le Lord Noir. Mais toutes ces années, ils lui avaient menti, ils lui avaient fait croire qu'ils l'aimaient, qu'il avait été important pour eux. Mais son seul et unique rôle était d'être le sacrifice. Ils lui avaient fait miroité une vie normale, à l'image de ses rêves mais tout était faux.

Il réfléchissait à sa vie, à son passé chez les Dursley, à sa renaissance lorsqu'il était rentré à Poudlard, à Ron et Hermione qui avaient toujours été auprès de lui, à lui et son beau visage souriant, à Dumbledore qui avait pris soin de lui, à Sirius qui avait été comme un père pour lui. Mais il n'avait plus aucun repère. Tout ce qu'il croyait n'était plus, ou n'avait jamais été. Ses amis, ses proches, même cette relation ridicule avec lui, tout cela n'était que mensonge.

Harry revoyait la scène du champ de bataille avant qu'il ne transplane. Alors qu'il allait se diriger vers la forêt pour la confrontation avec le Lord Noir, ce ne fut ni de la tristesse ni de la peur qu'il voyait sur leurs visages, mais de la pitié et du dégout. Comme s'ils avaient voulu lui dire la vérité avant qu'il ne meurt, qu'il était maudit.

Pire encore que leurs regards, c'étaient leurs mots. Molly et Arthur qui l'accusaient d'être responsable de la mort de Fred, Remus qui hurlait que le décès de Tonks était de sa faute, et puis Lui, qui lui crachait qu'il avait tué son père et qu'il le haïrait toujours.

Mais ils n'avaient pas prévu ce qu'Harry avait fait. Face à temps de souffrance, le brun avait préféré le fuite que l'affrontement. Il ne se sentait plus le courage de mourir pour eux. Abandonnant Poudlard, ses affaires, ses souvenirs, il avait transplané à Venise. Impuissant, brisé par le douleur, il était resté là, debout, immobile face aux canaux, sans bouger depuis des heures.

A présent qu'il avait fui, il était seul. Mais cette solitude-là était salvatrice. Loin des relations hypocrites qu'il vivait auparavant, il préférait finalement sa situation. Croire qu'il n'était plus seul et faire face à la trahison de tout ceux qu'il avait aimé était tellement douloureux. A bout de force, il tomba à genoux et prit sa tête dans ses mains, hurlant au désespoir dans le silence de la nuit.

* * *

><p>Le corps décharné du jeun brun s'effondra devant les prunelles d'or de l'ombre qui l'observait. En une fraction de seconde, la silhouette sombre parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparait de Harry et vint s'agenouiller face à lui. Ses mains blanches recouvrirent celles du brun qui sursauta au contact glacé de ces paumes sur sa peau. Il ne l'avait vu ni entendu arriver.<p>

Les grands yeux verts d'Harry fixèrent les prunelles dorées qui l'observaient, une expression torturée déformant le visage de ce bel inconnu. Ses cheveux auburn recouvrait sa nuque et son front de quelques mèches légères. La main pâle vint ravir ses joues, essuyant les larmes qui perlaient avec douceur.

La caresse de ses longs doigts semblait contrôlée, comme si le moindre effleurement lui demandait une réserve, une maitrise. Harry releva la tête et découvrit avec étonnement les traits fins de cet homme singulier dont les orbes de feu semblait lire son âme. Il se sentait comme épanoui, entier et unique sous ce regard de braise qui dévorait son esprit.

Les larmes soudain tarirent et le cœur du brun explosa, un sentiment de paix envahissant son corps. Il ne se sentait plus seul, comme si une autre âme avait rejoint la sienne au fond de son esprit. Il interrogea la présence mentalement et il fut surpris qu'elle lui réponde.

Edward Cullen, c'était son nom. De ce qu'Harry comprit, c'était un vampire, exilé en Italie, qui errait à la recherche de son âme sœur, son calice. Il avait le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées, et quand il avait perçu Harry dans le capharnaüm de ses perceptions, il avait senti qu'il était différent des autres humains. Son odeur l'avait attiré jusqu'ici où il l'avait observé tout ce temps, partageant sa peur et sa tristesse en serrant les dents.

Lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu plongé dans la détresse et le désespoir, il ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre et à présent quelque chose en lui ne voulait pas le quitter. Harry sourit et, reconnaissant qu'Edward soit venu, lui expliqua combien sa présence le rassurait.

Edward ne pouvait que se repaitre du visage d'Harry. Il restait là, contemplant les traits carrés de sa mâchoire volontaire, ses prunelles glissant le long de ses joues hâlées pour dévorer ses orbes d'émeraudes. Il avait envie de butiner chacune des plaies qui meurtrissaient sa chair. De sa main, il arrangea une mèche brune et découvrit la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait son front, témoin de son passé douloureux.

Ils n'avaient rien à dire, ils se comprenaient en un regard. Le vampire s'assit à côté de Harry, sa main rejoint la sienne et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent instinctivement. Calmes, ils scrutaient l'horizon mais leurs yeux étaient imperceptiblement attirés vers l'autre.

Harry et Edward restèrent là, immobiles, observant mutuellement leur visage comme s'il était la plus belle merveille qu'ils leur fut donné d'admirer, pendant de longues minutes. La pluie coulaient sur eux, ruisselant le long de leurs membres, mais à mesure que le temps passait, ils n'osaient bouger, appréciant ce moment unique où leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson.

* * *

><p>Des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Edward était apparu et le brun se sentait apaisé. Les deux hommes se regardaient, leurs prunelles fusionnant presque, leurs visages se rapprochaient lentement l'un de l'autre. Une force intérieure poussa Harry à se blottir contre le torse du vampire et à renifler sa peau. Les bras d'Edward s'enroulèrent autour de son dos et le serrèrent contre lui.<p>

Il ne savait rien de lui mais semblait le connaitre depuis toujours. Sa présence, son odeur, la puissance qui dansait dans ses yeux lui étaient familières. Le bruit du sang qui coulait dans ses veines l'excitait comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Son corps tout entier réclamait cette étreinte et s'en repaissait à l'infini.

Lentement, Edward glissa une de ses paumes contre la joue d'Harry qui inclina la tête en arrière, appréciant le contact délicieusement glacé. La bouche entrouverte, le souffle erratique, son visage appelait au baiser et le vampire ravit ses lèvres fiévreusement, avide de leur douceur, de leur chaleur.

Harry sentit tout son corps fondre dans ce baiser, les battements de son cœur accélérant toujours plus à mesure que la langue gelée du vampire jouait avec la sienne. Le brun n'avait jamais rien vécu de pareil, tout ce qu'il connaissait semblait fade tant Edward le faisait mourir de plaisir.

Les mains d'Harry agrippèrent son cou et ses doigts fourrageait dans les mèches auburn du vampire. Tout son corps se plaquait contre Edward, captant chaque courbe de son torse, imprégnant son esprit de cette sensation divine. L'étreinte timide devint passionnée, les deux hommes se serrant de toute leur force, pressant leurs bouches à se dévorer encore et encore.

Edward brûlait de désir, son corps séculaire devenant douloureux. D'un mouvement rapide, il se mit debout, portant le brun au creux de ses bras et se mit à courir. La pluie et le vent fouettait le visage d'Harry qui fut surpris par la vitesse du vampire. En quelques secondes, ils avaient rejoint un quai auquel patientait un vaporetto, montant et descendant au rythme effréné du courant.

Edward déposa précautionneusement son brun sur le sol et l'admira. Gêné de ce regard carnassier qui le scrutait, Harry détourna les yeux et baissa la tête. Mais le vampire ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et, s'approchant instantanément d'Harry, il lui vola un tendre baiser. Le brun lui répondit fougueusement avant de s'éloigner d'un pas.

Trempés par la pluie, les vêtements de Harry lui collaient au corps, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison d'Edward dont la chemise blanche ruisselante moulait son corps finement musclé. Harry était comme hypnotisé par ce torse appétissant et il se sentit durcir fortement. Ses joues rougies par leur baiser devinrent écarlates et Edward éclata d'un rire cristallin en percevant son trouble.

Délicatement, il s'approcha du brun, résistant à l'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, et lui prit gentiment la main en l'entrainant sur le bateau. Ils enjambèrent la rambarde et grimpèrent à bord. Edward ouvrait la voie à Harry qui admirait l'intérieur de la cabine.

Le vaporetto était vaste et le carré comportait une banquette de daim qui faisait les trois angles et une table centrale en verre. Impressionné par la richesse des ornements, le brun n'osait bouger et ce sont les bras du vampire l'enlaçant furieusement qui le décidèrent à suivre Edward.

Edward entraina Harry sur la banquette, lui enjoignant de s'assoir à ses côtés. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent, leurs prunelles incandescentes brûlant de désir, avides de se découvrir et de s'aimer. Ce fut Edward qui le premier s'avança pour embrasser langoureusement son brun, sa langue dansant avec grâce et voluptueux dans la bouche d'Harry qui soupirait d'aise.

Leur baiser se fit bientôt plus passionné et ils se dévorèrent, affamés par la saveur envoutante de l'autre. Edward plaqua son corps contre son brun et glissa ses lèvres le long de son cou, goutant cette peau hâlée et sucrée du plat de la langue. Les soupires d'Harry devinrent gémissement lorsque la main du vampire s'aventura sous son tee shirt mouillé.

Les doigts blancs découvraient chaque courbe de son torse, s'arrêtant sur ses perles rosées pour les taquiner gentiment. Les lèvres se firent mutines alors que d'un mouvement sec du poignet, Edward déchirait le tissu qui emprisonnait l'objet de son désir. Le contact glacé de la langue du vampire qui léchait avidement ses tétons enchanta Harry qui se déhanchait, pressant son érection contre le bassin de son amant.

Edward grognait de délice tant cet effleurement l'électrisait. Fou de la peau nue d'Harry contre lui, il retira rageusement sa chemise, éparpillant les boutons et les lambeaux de tissu aux quatre coins de la pièce, pour se coller à lui et s'enivrer de sa chaleur.

Harry brûlait tant la froideur de cette chair contre lui l'excitait, et il voulait tellement plus. D'un geste de la main, il enjoignit Edward à descendre plus bas encore, savourant la moiteur de sa langue le long de son ventre. Le brun se tortillait sous le corps puissant du vampire et gémissait tant il le faisait languir. D'une main, il dégrafa sa braguette et malaxa son membre douloureux qui n'attendait que la langue d'Edward pour exploser, ses doigts fourrageant dans les mèches auburn.

Edward remonta ravir les lèvres de son brun d'un baiser torride avant de céder enfin à sa demande et de s'attaquer à cette queue qui bandait pour lui. De ses longs doigts blancs, il sortit le membre d'Harry de sa prison dorée et le caressa lentement sur toute sa longueur, appréciant sa chaleur moite et palpitante.

Le brun se déhanchait, imposant à Edward de bouger, et lorsque le vampire enroula ses doigts autour de sa queue et qu'il entama un va-et-vient d'une lenteur insoutenable, il ne put retenir ses geignements de frustration. Harry se cambrait, pressant son corps contre le beau vampire, ne supportant plus cette langueur. Ses joues rougies par son désir inassouvi et le souffle court, il implora Edward du regard de le dévorer.

Les prunelles d'or rencontrèrent les émeraudes troublées par le besoin d'être satisfaites et Edward céda, faisant glisser ses lèvres ourlées le long du membre dur et brûlant du brun. Un petit cri de soulagement passa la barrière des lèvres d'Harry qui ferma les yeux pour savourer la caresse.

La langue d'Edward suivait le contour des veines, lapant la peau fine et sucrée avec délice. Il suçotait le gland rougi qui perlait d'un liquide salé qu'il gouta du plat de la langue. Ses longs doigts s'aventuraient le long de ses cuisses, s'infiltrant sous le pantalon à peine baissé du brun.

Alors qu'il avalait complètement sa queue, l'enfermant dans le fourreau humide et glacée de ses lèvres, Edward se débarrassa du pantalon qu'il lança à travers la cabine. Libre de caresser partout la peau douce de son brun, il imposa un rythme soutenu à la fellation, approfondissant toujours plus ses mouvements. Ivre de plaisir, Harry haletait, se déhanchant comme un damné, son gland buttant contre le palet du vampire à chaque fois qu'il le prenait en bouche.

Edward était partout, tout son corps était plaqué contre lui, ses lèvres étreignaient délicieusement sa queue et ses mains s'infiltraient dans la moiteur de ses cuisses. Harry sentit un doigt glacé s'enfoncer en lui et se cambra davantage, le faisant pénétrer au fond de ses entrailles. Un deuxième puis un troisième arrivèrent et Harry ne pouvait retenir ses cris d'extase tant il aimait ça.

N'y tenant plus, il supplia Edward de le prendre immédiatement, gémissant son prénom inlassablement alors que le vampire s'obstinait à l'ignorer. Un énième mouvement des doigts d'Edward effleura sa prostate et Harry crut qu'il allait venir mais le vampire s'était retiré, le laissant cruellement vide et frustré.

Harry se laissa glisser sur la banquette, s'allongeant, les cuisses écartées, offrant à Edward son intimité dilatée et sa queue turgescente. Ses mains caressaient ses tétons alors qu'il gémissait combien il voulait qu'Edward le baise. Ses prunelles d'émeraudes attisaient le désir d'Edward qui se contrôlait pour ne pas le prendre sauvagement dans la seconde.

Le vampire voulait le faire languir et prit le temps de retirer chacun de ses vêtements, ondulant des hanches à mesure qu'il approchait du brun. Lorsque fin il fut complètement nu, il se plaça entre les cuisses d'Harry. D'un coup de rein, il viola son cul qui appelait sa queue depuis trop longtemps et ravit ses lèvres d'un baiser fougueux.

Progressivement, Edward s'insinua au plus profond du brun, son membre délicieusement prisonnier de cette antre humide et brûlant. Las de tant de douceur, Harry lui murmura d'aller plus fort et le vampire obéit, s'enfonçant profondément en lui à chaque coup de rein, ressortant pour mieux s'enfoncer à nouveau sous les gémissements enivrant du brun.

Harry enroula ses bras autour de son cou, pressant sa nuque pour qu'il ravisse encore ses lèvres, alors que cette queue glacée le torturait de mille sensations extatiques. Le rythme des va et vient d'Edward s'intensifiait à mesure que la jouissance montait en lui. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'enfin il allait jouir, le vampire se retira, frustrant abominablement le brun.

De sa force surhumaine, il le retourna et le fit se positionner à quatre pattes. A genoux sur la banquette en daim, la queue d'Edward retrouva rapidement la moiteur du cul de son brun. S'accrochant à ses hanches, il le baisait de tout ses forces, laissant sa nature de vampire l'envahir. Harry hurlait quand à chaque coup de rein, Edward heurtait sa prostate. Il se mordait les lèvres tant le plaisir qu'il ressentait était intense. Les assauts toujours plus brutaux du vampire le terrassait et il ne tenait plus sur ses bras. Il se laissa lâchement glisser et profita de ses mains nouvellement libres pour se caresser en rythme avec les va et vient qui lui faisaient voir des étoiles.

Un dernier coup de rein et Harry explosa. Tous les muscles de son corps se contractèrent et il vint en de longs jets salvateurs. Ses yeux se voilèrent et il s'effondra, tombant à plat ventre sur la banquette souillée de son foutre grumeleux. Épuisé, le souffle court, Edward l'aida à se redresser et l'embrassa passionnément, une main perdue dans ses mèches brunes.

Mais le vampire en voulait encore, aussi il enjoignit à Harry de s'assoir sur la table en verre. Précautionneusement, le brun grimpa sur la table et se coucha sur le dos, offrant son orifice dilaté aux assauts de son amants. D'un coup de rein, Edward retrouva la moiteur du cul de son brun et s'enfonça profondément en lui, imposant un rythme effréné. Harry monta ses jambes sur les épaules du vampire qui s'accrochait à ses chevilles pour approfondir encore ses va et vient.

Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête, l'esprit encore embrumé par son orgasme foudroyant, il gémissait en différé, ses bras pendants dans le vide. Couvert de sueur, son dos glissait contre le verre dans un couinement qui plaisait beaucoup au vampire qui se déhanchait puissamment.

Avide de le sentir encore contre lui, Harry se redressa faiblement et enroula ses bras autour du cou du vampire, et entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Edward, enhardit par les battements frénétiques du cœur de son brun, le porta, et s'appliqua à le pénétrer de toute sa hauteur, soulevant ses cuisses pour le laisser glisser sur lui et s'empaler complètement sur sa queue de glace.

Harry s'accrochait à son cou, ses doigts griffant ses épaules tant les sensations étaient délicieuses. Edward poussa des grognements bestiaux et à bout de souffle, se laissa tomber en arrière sur la banquette. Harry décrocha ses jambes et les posa de part et d'autre des jambes de son vampire. Il poussait sur ses cuisses pour prendre la relève et offrir à Edward la jouissance qu'il désirait.

La main glacée du vampire saisit sa queue qui bandait à nouveau et la maltraitait en rythme. En quelques va-et-vient, Harry rendit les armes et se contracta. Enfermé dans son fourreau de chair, le membre d'Edward explosa, et le vampire vint dans un râle rauque. Harry jeta sa tête en arrière et un flash l'aveugla alors qui se répandait sur le ventre de son amant.

Pris par son orgasme dévastateur, Edward planta furieusement ses crocs dans le cou du brun et aspira goulument le sang qui perlait de la plaie. Son gout était le plus délicieux des nectars. Repu de son sang, il souleva Harry pour l'allonger à ses côtés et lapa le foutre qui coulait de son cul dilaté. Dans un baiser langoureux, il offrit à Harry le mélange délicieux du sang chaud et du sperme.

Harry gémissait faiblement et tétait la langue de son vampire pour se repaitre de ce parfum si envoutant. Ivre de plaisir et de bonheur, le brun rendit les armes et s'endormit, nu et couvert de sueur sur la banquette en daim. Edward, l'esprit embrumé, se coucha contre lui et respira son odeur calmement, pensant qu'enfin, il avait trouvé son calice.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>


End file.
